Inventive concepts of example embodiments relate to a semiconductor module capable of collecting heat generated in a semiconductor memory module or in a solid state disk (SSD) and efficiently radiating the heat by using a thermoelectric device, such as an active cooling device.
In general, a semiconductor chip is formed on a wafer via a semiconductor manufacturing process, separated from the wafer via a separate process, and manufactured as a semiconductor package via a packaging process.
The semiconductor package is mounted on a circuit board having a circuit pattern so as to be manufactured as a semiconductor module of various types including a memory device, a SSD or the like.
Semiconductor packages may be formed to have a ball grid array (BGA) package structure in which a solder ball, instead of a lead frame, is adhered to one surface of the semiconductor package for higher capacity, higher integration, and/or higher speed.
Also, in order to reduce or prevent heat emission due to the higher capacity, higher integration, and/or higher speed of the semiconductor package, a heat radiating device or a heat transfer member including a heat sink is used in the semiconductor package.